


Pricked by a thorn

by MontanaMermaid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark Shadows inspired, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Past Character Death, Not So Dark, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaMermaid/pseuds/MontanaMermaid
Summary: A prologue and an introduction.





	Pricked by a thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed creating it.

The year was 1881

Rain pelted down on to the cobble stone road like a gun shooting bullets. A horse and carriage was heard in the distance making their way down the road. The man inside the carriage quickly took out his pocket watch and glanced at the time. It read a quarter to midnight. The sound of the horse’s hooves against the stone reflected the seconds going by. Quickly however the carriage came to a halt ahead of a gate. Outside the carriage lie a mansion built on a hill overlooking the ocean. With pillars taller than trees and stone as dark as the clouds, it stood with dominance. 

“We have arrived sir. Shall I announce you?” The Coach quickly spoke.

“No.” Quipped the man emerging from the carriage. “I have a feeling he’s been waiting for me by the window.” 

As he spoke, himself and the coach looked up to see a figure quickly leave one of the front windows. 

“Ah yes, that’d be him.” He said firmly, closing the door and walked toward the front of the manor. 

Before he could raise a fist to knock, the large door was swung open with a loud creak. Like a woman in ailment. At the entryway stood a man. He was quite broad in stature. Firm shoulders with a chest jutting forward. Long fingers caressing his jaw with a brow raised. His long brown hair was pulled away from his face, leaving his eyes clear and wide. 

“You’re late.” The man spoke.

“This rain could of washed me into the ocean.” The visitor spoke.

“Maybe we would of been better off.” 

“Come off it Styles, I told you i’d get the money back.”

Styles gripped the door tightly. His features morphing from a slight scowl to a forced smiled.

“Oh how silly of me, I must of forgot you’d said such a thing! Come in James, let’s have a drink and talk about where that money will come from.” Styles said, leaning to let James through the door. 

As James crossed the threshold he bit back a smirk. An envelope tight in his left hand. He followed Styles through to the parlor. A fire roared in the fireplace and left a flicker of light throughout the room. 

Styles was quick to grab a carafe of Brandy. Steadily pouring the amber liquid into a crystal class and quickly knocking it back like it had been water. As James took in Styles’s appearance, he noticed how stressed the man had looked.

“I hope i’m not the reason for all your woes Harry.” James said as he sat in a chair. His hands now both around the envelope. 

“To give you all the credit would just go to your head. Now tell me, I hope that’s a check clutched in you hands. Your knuckles are turning white.” 

“Not a check no.” 

Harry was quick to slam his glass down. The table beneath shaking from the force. 

“You owe me money James! What kind of business partner gambles away all their money? A shite one, that’s who!” Harry’s voice boomed.

However James kept his composure. His hand starting to go lax on its grip. 

“What does it matter? The farmers market is better than ever! I was in talks of sending our products oversea’s! You’ve never done such as that.” James quipped.

“And where are we getting the funding for that? Me? i’m done giving you money James, intact i’m done working with you. I’m cutting you off.” Harry said with a snarl. However James was quick on his feet and was inches within Harry’s face.   
“A pity really. I thought we were doing just fine. Alright Harry, just sign this paper I have saying i’m being released from the company.”

“You knew i’d cut you out of this? Why bother even showing your face. I’ll make sure you never work with anyone ever again!” Harry said, ripping the envelope from James’ grip. He began to open it. breaking the wax seal as he went over to his desk for a pen and ink. As he leaned down to sign, he became dizzy.

James was hot on his heels. Quickly grabbing him by the arm to hold him upright. 

“Harry, sit down. It must be all that Brandy going to your head.” James said, guiding Harry into the chair. 

“Yes, you’re probably right. Hand me my pen before I change my mind.” Harry mumbled out, blindly reaching across the desk. James quickly thrust the pen into his hand. As Harry signed his name his vision became spotted. 

“James, quickly, fetch a doctor! Something isn’t right.” Harry whispered. His body starting to go numb.

“You’re right Harry, something isn’t right. You just signed over the company and your fortune to me.” James said with a smile, snatching the paper out of Harry’s hand.

Before he could do anything but let out a strangled “Tomlinson!”  
everything for Harry went black. His body fall lax on to the desk. 

A few seconds later another figure quickly entered the room. 

“Has it been done?” The figure asked.

“Yes it has been done. But now we have to dispose of his body.”

The year was 1973

Louis was quick for his at the factory, after all it was his first day as their new chairman, what was he supposed to do? Louis was not about to dive right in, his family was still in mourning! When old man Marcus Tomlinson, great uncle to Louis Tomlinson, kicked the bucket, he left behind a will. In the will he left the only male heir the family fortune. For over 200 years his family had been in the produce game. Over time of course it went from farm stand to canned goods so they could be shipped throughout the world. Louis however was only at the tender age of 24, quite young to be running a company. But with his family’s words of encouragement, and a hefty degree from Oxford specializing in business and accounting, he was ready to bring the company to new heights! 

With Tomlinson Canned Goods came Tomlinson Manor. A place louis had only ever been once as a child. It overlooked the ocean in a way of looming over it. Uncle Marcus lived there his entire life, never leaving till the day he died. Louis found it odd that the man rarely left. His Uncle always doing business from inside the manor. With the manor came a butler and some house staff. Louis was relieved that he wouldn’t have to stay in such a place all alone. Little does Louis know that deep within the manor, he will never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you subscribe, that way you can get updates sent to you when I add a chapter!


End file.
